Techniques to aid recovery of material from a reservoir include so-called history matching where simulation results from a mathematical model of the reservoir are matched with real data about the reservoir. Once matched, the mathematical model can be used to address issues that may arise during recovery of material from the reservoir. For example, a typical issue arises when fluid injected into a reservoir, to aid recovery of material, arrives at a material extraction well. In this example, given a historically matched mathematical model, newly acquired data germane to the issue can be input and a subsequent simulation run. The results of this subsequent simulation can then be analyzed to formulate a plan to address the issue. The foregoing process can be viewed as reactive because the formulated plan occurs only in response to actual occurrence of the issue. Various techniques described herein can allow for proactive reservoir management.